The Game
by He-Will-Never-Know
Summary: "The game isn't over." I smiled at him, "It never was." Review, please.


_Hey guys, just a one-shot. Hope you like:p_

**The Game**

I didn't want to believe it, I truly didn't, but the truth was bare, open for all I eyes to see. I had moved. How could my world become so out of place. All the memories, abandoned. All the sanity, gone. Being replaced with nothing but emptiness. My mother was to blame. She had fallen in love, the one word I despised of. The one word that continues to tare me apart. It had started only a year ago. Her little, flirty phone calls., the random flowers. It had all started to add up. Months went on and they became closer, their flirty friendship evolving into something much more-a wedding. Me being apart of the wedding, I had to stand, hand-in-hand with the grooms son, Jacob Black. Jacob and I had never really gotten along, apart from him being with my brother, Seth. Besides that he is a complete asshole, putting gum in my hair, sticking worms in my pillow, slipping ice down my shirt, and so on. But I'd always get him back, bleaching his hair, slipping hot sauce in his cereal, putting ice in his boxers, and the game went on. Unfortunately the game isn't over and to make matters worse-I'm going o be living with him. So there I stood, taking in the bleach white walls and navy blue curtains, letting the crisp wind from the open window ahead of me twirl through my dark, lush locks. This was my room.

Dropping the cardboard box and setting it gently on, what my mom calls, a bed I listened taking in the knew atmosphere surrounding me. I had only been here for five minutes and I already wanted to escape. I looked out the window taking in the view. Green, lush leaves flared through the winds air as the matted, black soil tumbled over the trees roots. Forest. Nothing but forest.

"Leah?" someone chimed, appearing suddenly in the door way. Ripping my eyes from the forest, I looked up were my mother stood, a bright smile clear on her face.

"What?" I responded bitterly. From the expression on her face she obviously wasn't happy with my answer. Well what she expect, for me to tell her how happy I am now, to express my desiring love for this place. Hell no.

"Seth wants you." she stated, disappearing after her final words.

_Oh joy. _I slowly walked toward my brothers room, whom which he was sharing with the all-mighty Alpha. Walking just down the hall from my room, I had reached theirs, slowly untwisting the knob and walking in. The room had been scattered with clothes, trash littering the carpet floor as the music was on full blast, a country station booming throughout the room. The sent of sweat and balls lingered within the rooms air as I covered my nose, my voice muffled, "What do you want, Seth."

He turned suddenly, stopping the process of unloading the box he had just been working on.

"Oh, I didn't need you. Jacob did, told me to find you and to tell you to meet him in the bathroom," he said blankly, unloading more stuff from his box.

"Now why would Jacob want to see me, he's been avoiding me for the past three days?" I questioned with confusion. Seth shrugged, "Who knows, probably another prank."

I nodded, slowly vacating the room and heading toward the bathroom. _What would Jacob want with me? _I haven't done anything to the kid in over a month, no pranks, nothing. So what? Is he going to prank me…tease me about how much bigger he is (results to being Alpha). Is he going to tell me how self-centered I am…tell me a secret_… kiss me. _Scratch the last one.

Slowly making my way toward the bathroom door, I exhaled, butterflies rumpling through my stomachs walls as my heart thumped to the sound of the butterflies dance. Here it goes. Opening the door slowly I took in what I saw. Blackness.

Was he even in here?

"Leah," a voice whispered, its hoarse breath echoing throughout the bathroom walls.

"Jake?"

"Come here, I promise, no prank." Jacobs voice reassured, stepping into the light leaking in from the open door. I stepped closer, coming into the room completely.

"Shut the door," his voice lingered.

I slowly shut the door, feeling his hand reach around me and lock the knob. I stared up into blackness, taking in the situation. Jacob and I, in a bathroom with the door locked and the lights off. _Oh God._

"Jake, why are we in the bathroom with the lights off?"

Without response, I felt the touch of silence, its echoing ring drumming through my ears. Suddenly without warning, I felt a touch of warmth upon my lips. His finger, brushing my lip. Suddenly, his hands were on my arm, running his fingers gently up and down, causing a layer of goose-bumps to rise upon my heated skin. He whispered suddenly, "I'm glad we're not related."

"Why," I answered breathless.

"Because It'd be wrong." With that statement said, I felt a brush of his soft lips on mine. I inhaled quickly, not able to process the situation. He pulled away then, misunderstanding my breathing for a sign of rejection.

"Um, I'll just go," he whispered, moving me slightly so he could reach the door. Before he could even think of turning the knob, I had taken his hand, bringing him back toward me quickly.

"Oh, no, no, no. Your mine now." I giggled, pressing my lips against his and after just minutes, our tongues began to battle, desperate for victory. Suddenly a thought appeared in my head. A very cleaver thought. Slowly I began to back Jacob up toward the shower, our lips never breaking. Once we had reached the shower, I slowly reached for the shaving cream, letting my fingers get a good grip on the bottle. Before Jacob could understand what I was doing, I pulled away spraying the cream all over his chest, which might I add was bare. He was silent, in shock of my acts. Suddenly he spoke, his voice teasing, "Oh, your going to get it."

I laughed loudly as he suddenly pulled my body toward him, wrapping his arms around my torso and pulling me up on him shoulder. Suddenly I heard the shower turn on, the water tapping loudly against the tub floor. Within that instant, my body was being thrown gently into the tub causing the shower water to soak the clothe that now laid plastered to my body's skin. I giggled, as a thought formed into my mind, Jacob's laugh boomed through out the bathroom walls. Within that second, I had grabbed his arm, pulling him into the tub with me, causing the water peddles from the shower head to drench him completely. He laughed grabbing the shampoo and drenching my body with it, all but the eyes. I laughed splashing small amounts of water toward him. I then took the shampoo, pinning his body down on the tub, my back blocking the large amounts of water from his face. I slowly drenched him in shampoo, laughing at his expression.

Suddenly I felt his fingers tug at my shirt, trying so desperately hard to tare the rag off. I smiled wickedly, slowly striping the shirt from my being, leaving me in only bra and shorts. Within the darkness his eyes glowed, his hand reaching up toward my bra laps. Quickly he undid it letting my breast bounce. I lifted myself just inches from his torso, removing my red shorts, leaving me in nothing but a thong. Reaching out toward Jake I slowly undid his cut-offs, it being incredibly hard with wet fabric. After struggling with his cut-offs I had finally gotten them off, leaving him bare naked under me. Suddenly I felt his fingers travel up me, his fingers causing the suds from the shampoo to arise. Realizing this I slowly lowered my body onto his, removing the thong at hand. He slipped into me then, our bodies moving against one another's causing bubbly suds to foam from our skin. With the water still dribbling down my back we continued to move, making heated love at our own pace.

Suddenly there was a loud bang on the door, Seth's voice coming though, "I don't know what you guys are doing in there, but cam you hurry. I have to pee."

Both Jacob and I groaned. Just our luck. Not wanting any of this to end, I continued only faster and harder. Jacob groaned, knowing soon that we would have to part. With another loud bang and groan, we pulled away, disappointment clear between us. We both got out of the tub, our bodies mixed with soap and sweat. I turned off the water, letting the silence overcome us again. I went toward the cabinet, pulling out two towels, wrapping one tightly around my cold, trembling body and giving Jacob the other. I headed toward the door, its banging getting louder and louder with each passing second. Suddenly, I felt a heated hand land on mine, stopping me from opening the door.

He pulled me into him, kissing me with a heated passion, as if we would never again. Pulling away I sighed, looking up toward him, up toward blackness.

"Just incase you don't know, I like you. And this **will** be happening often." he said boldly, hugging my body toward him. Nodding, heading toward the door, slowly unlocking it with a click. With out even a warning, the door had slammed open, Seth's trembling body pushing through us. Quickly he dropped his pants, lifting the seat of the toilet. Before I could see more I had stormed out of the bathroom laughing, heading toward my room.

"Hey Clearwater" His voice called from behind me.

I looked back at him, smiling, "Yes."

"The game isn't over."

I smiled at him, his structured chest glowing in the windows lighting, "It never was."

....

_Reviewwww. Please_.


End file.
